


Still Here

by TeaRoses



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet holds on to Spike while he still can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, for the prompt "runaway."

Jet is kissing Spike, his hands tangled in his hair, his tongue sliding past his teeth. And Spike is there, really there, kissing back and pushing himself against Jet like he wants more.

Spike shrugs out of his shirt and Jet winces at the scars. He went away again today, heading "out" with no explanation, no indication that Jet had any right to know. And Jet stood there cooking a few pieces of precious beef for someone who might stay gone this time.

But now Jet clutches at his hips, pulls him close, their erections grinding together. Spike slips his hand between them, rubbing them both, and Jet pants with excitement. But he still can't quite forget the sight of the Swordfish moving away from the ship tonight.

He gets out of his jumpsuit and Spike looks at him with one of his little mysterious smiles. He never thought a smile could unnerve him like that, but it does, because he doesn't know what's behind it. Is Spike even thinking of him right now?

Spike sits on the bed and beckons him closer, taking Jet's cock in his mouth. Jet cries out, he's the vocal one, the one that lets his excitement show. Spike, of course, is the one who keeps it all to himself. The feel of Spike's hot mouth sliding down his shaft is overtaking him, but he pulls back gently.

"I need to see you. Your face," he mutters.

They know each other a little by now. Spike removes his pants and then lies back and draws his legs up. Jet, still standing at the edge of the bed, reaches for the little bottle of lube and puts a little on each of them. Then he kneels on the floor and positions himself, beginning to enter Spike slowly. When he's fully inside he looks down into Spike's mismatched eyes and tries to decide what he sees there.

Jet feels warm, surrounded by his partner, like this should never have to end. Still gazing at Spike, he begins to move, reaching down to stroke Spike's cock as he thrusts, rubbing his glans and rippling his fingers over his shaft, using every trick Spike loves. Then his own excitement intrudes and he begins to thrust hard, with Spike looking up into his eyes with that damn smile. Finally, with a shudder, he comes, releasing himself inside him. Then Spike climaxes, spilling himself over Jet's hand.

Even as he stands there, softening inside him and with Spike's seed still on his skin, he pictures himself alone, staring at the empty sky and its stars. And even though Spike is still here stretched out naked on his bed, there's nothing either of them can say.


End file.
